Heroes and Crooks
by Elizabeth Mitchell
Summary: Hermione is sent to apprehend Dr. Horrible before he explodes the "New Year's Ball".


High up in the air a plane crossed the Atlantic with a single mysterious passenger aboard it. The lithe woman paced up and down the length of the jet impatiently with a murderous expression. She kept murmuring under her breath about killing someone as soon as the plane landed and sparks were shooting randomly from her fingertips.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared before her and she stopped pacing abruptly to face the screen. The image featured an important-looking man sitting behind a desk with papers and files strewn about it.

As soon as the woman recognized the man, she released her pent up rage on him. "KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT! You explain to me, this instant, why I was abducted and placed on this plane to Merlin knows where, or I swear you are a dead man as soon as I get back to London!"

The Minister of Magic cringed visibly but then regained his calm demeanor. "Agent Granger, please, take a seat. There are some things we need to discuss."

Hermione Granger grudgingly sat down in one of the plush seats and turned back to face the Minister's image.

"Thank you. Now first I would like to apologize for the manner in which you were brought into this situation, but it was the only way we thought you would agree to take this mission."

Hermione's curiosity was most certainly peaked now, what kind of mission could be so insane that they thought they had to kidnap her in order for her to take it on?

Relived that he had her interested, Kingsley went on, "Agent Granger, we need you to take down the worst super villain since Voldemort. We need you to take down…" here he paused for what he thought was dramatic buildup and Hermione rolled her eyes at his theatrics, "Dr. Horrible!"

Hermione snorted, this guy obviously couldn't be that bad if she'd never even heard of him.

"Yes, yes you think he can't be that bad because you've never heard of him, but the reason you've never heard of him is because he is an American Muggle."

"Sir, if he is an American Muggle, why can't the American Muggle authorities take him down?"

"They have tried everything in their power to do just that. He has defeated every super hero in America and evaded the CIA and FBI. The President contacted me and begged me to send someone to take care of him and Granger, as you are our number one Unspeakable Special Agent; I have chosen to assign you to the case. If anyone can take him down it will be you."

Hermione knew he was trying to flatter her into taking the case and frankly it was working; besides she was intrigued and thought this might actually be a challenge for her for once. "Alright, I'll take the case Kingsley, but you owe me big time."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you Agent Granger. Now I will just let Agent Nott here fill you in on the details of your mission." He waved his hand at the screen and it flicked to another room where her old class mate Theodore Nott was waiting to debrief her.

"Hello Agent Granger." he said cheerfully.

"Hello Nott, what do you have for me?"

"Well Granger, the plan itself is simple. Dr. Horrible is currently scheming to explode the "Ball" that drops on New Year's Eve. We need you to infiltrate the Evil League of Evil and stop him."

"That's easier said than done, Nott. The E.L.E. is notoriously hard to get accepted to. How do you propose I get inside?"

"Well, you are exceptionally good at wandless transfiguration, are you not?"

She nodded.

"Excellent. While disguised as a villain, you will meet up with Dr. Horrible and showcase your transfiguration abilities. You must make him believe that you can be helpful to him as he carries out his plan. Then you must make him fall for your alter ego, Vyxen Hellcat."

"Wonderful," Hermione groaned.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you, Granger. Just put on the charm and I am sure the Doctor will fall head over heels in no time. Let's just say he has a history of letting his emotions get the best of him."

Hermione nodded, finally understanding why she had been chosen for this mission and not one of her colleagues. It was true that she was one of the best spies in the Secret Agent division of the Unspeakables, but she was also the only woman.

"You should also watch out for his alter ego 'Billie' who is a seemingly harmless and shy man who likes to hang out in Laundromats and prey on unsuspecting do-gooders." Nott just couldn't keep a straight face as he told her that, as an ex-Death Eater he thought this Dr. Horrible guy was pretty tame.

Hermione giggled, _What a loser_, she thought. "Alright, got it. Anything else you think I should know?"

"Actually, yes. In that cabinet behind you," he pointed over her left shoulder, "is your alter ego's uniform. After all you can't be a super villain without a crazy outfit. I should tell you that I had no input in the uniform… just in case."

Hermione stood and walked over to the cabinet suspiciously. Why would Nott feel the need to tell her he had nothing to do with her outfit selection? Then she saw it - the bright-red, latex catsuit. She considered getting angry momentarily, but saw no point in it really, and it was rather intriguing…

"_Abeo Induviae"_ she incanted to quickly change into the outfit.

"Merlin," she heard Nott breathe in the background. Hermione moved over to the mirror and studied her reflection. 'Merlin' was right, the catsuit fit her like a glove and showed off curves she didn't even know she had. She looked _really good_ and it felt rather empowering. She began to stretch out her body to see how easily she could move in the costume and found that it was surprisingly flexible. She kept her entire range of motion and was fairly comfortable.

"Don't worry Nott, I'm not going to bite your head off. I quite like it," she turned to him with a devilish glint in her eye and asked, "What do you think of it, Theo?"

At first he didn't trust himself to speak, knowing that if he said the wrong thing she could – and would – castrate him the first chance she got. After regaining some control over his hormones, he carefully commented, "I think that you won't have any problems seducing Dr. Horrible if you keep wearing that."

"Aww, thanks Theo," she winked at him and then proceeded to glide to chair in front of the holographic screen, giving her former classmate a eyeful. Inwardly she knew that she was just being cruel to him, but she couldn't help the feeling of power she got from his heated stare. Even thousands of miles away from him, she knew her body was affecting him and it made her feel kind of naughty.

"No problem, Granger," he ground out, determined to keep his tone professional. "The jet will be landing soon I suspect. Good luck Agent Granger." With a quick nod the holo-screen disappeared and Hermione settled in for the airplane's descent.

A week later, after some serious finagling, Hermione Granger a.k.a. Vyxen Hellcat was standing in front of the Evil League of Evil about to demonstrate her powers.

"What are you powers, Ms. Hellcat," Bad Horse questioned her.

"I can transfigure things using my mind," she announced to the group of villains crowded around her.

Bad Horse neighed appreciatively before asking her to demonstrate.

In rapid succession she transfigured a piece of paper into a flower, a pen into a champagne flute, and cheeseburger into a 7-tier wedding cake, and a dung beetle into a snake.

A chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" followed every feat and when she was finished the room erupted into applause (or a hoof stomp in the case of Bad Horse). Apparently even super villains loved a little magic show every now and then.

"Very impressive, Ms. Hellcat. I have decided to present you with a choice… You could immediately join the League by becoming one of our side-kicks or… you can attempt a heist to become a full-fledged member of the Evil League of Evil. What do you choose?" Bad Horse presented.

Her eyes immediately flicked to the back of the room where Dr. Horrible stood, staring wide-mouthed at her. _This is too easy,_ she thought.

"Sir, I choose to be Dr. Horrible's side-kick," she announced, to a round of gasps. The Doctor had launched himself from his position at the back of the room, pushing through people and knocking over chairs, to get to the front to stand by her. Unfortunately for the Doctor he didn't see the last chair that stood in his way. The next thing he knew he was lying face down on the floor with his legs still tangled in the folding chair.

"Are you sure about that Ms. Hellcat? Dr. Horrible is, by far, the most disappointing member of the League. Surely with your skills you would want to try to become a fully-fledged member."

Hermione locked eye with Dr. Horrible as he lay sprawled out on the ground, "I am quite positive that I _only_ want Dr. Horrible, sir."

"If you insist…" Bad Horse turned to Dr. Horrible and said, "Get up you pathetic excuse for a villain. You have a new side-kick. Go show her around your basement… oh excuse me, your _lair_." The room erupted in villainous laughs (or death whinnies) and Dr. Horrible blushed with embarrassment.

Hermione held out a hand to help him up which he gladly accepted.

"Well here we are," Dr. Horrible told her as they stepped onto his lair, which incidentally _was_ his basement.

After showing her around the lair the pair sat down for a quick lunch and began to talk about the Doctor's scheme.

"It sounds perfectly devious, Doctor," she approved.

"Thank you Ms. Hellcat, I am pleased that you approve."

"Please, Doctor, call me Vyxen. Ms. Hellcat is far too formal for our type of _relationship_, don't you think?"

"Yes and by all means, call me Billie. But surely, Vyxen isn't your real name?" he queried.

"Well, of course it's not Billie, you don't expect me to give away all my secrets so soon do you?" her voice dropped suggestively and she saw Billie blush slightly.

Billie cleared his throat before he continued, "No, of course not."

Just then the door bell rang and Billie jumped up to answer it, grateful for any distraction from her overtly suggestive demeanor.

The second he opened the door his best friend and side-kick Moist was in his face clearly angry.

"What's this I hear about I knew side kick, Billie?" he sneered, "I just wasn't enough for you, huh? I thought we were exclusive Billie. You don't see me hanging on any other evil villains do you? No! But you, the first chance you get you take on another side-kick. I always knew you didn't think my powers were good enough, you little unfaithful LAIR!"

"Moist, it isn't what it seems like…"

Hermione, hearing the argument and realizing that it could jeopardize her mission decided to intervene.

"Excuse me," she began firmly, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Vyxen Hellcat and I am Dr. Horrible's new side-kick. If you're also one of his side-kicks, then I suppose we'll be working together closely for a while."

Moist just stared at her momentarily before turning to Billie and whispering, "If I get to hit that, you are totally forgiven." Billie and Hermione, who overheard the comment, both rolled their eyes.

Moist held out his hand to shake Hermione's, which she accepted. He placed his hand on her shoulder just above her right breast as her shook her hand. _Oi, _she thought, _he is going to get really annoying really fast._

"Hello, I'm Moist and might I say it is a _pleasure _to meet you," he emphasized.

"I'm sure it is," she mocked. She waited for him to remove his hand and when it became clear that he had no intention of letting her go she sighed, "You're making my latex really wet, Moist."

His voice dropped an octave as though he thought it was sexy, "I know. It's hard not to want… this," he said, gesturing to himself.

She rolled her eyes, already tired of his antics, "No, Moist, you are sweating obscenely all over me."

"Oh right sorry. It was worth a try," he shrugged.

"Yes well, before you decide that it's worth _another_ try, remember that I can transfigure your balls into jingle bells," Hermione warned with a smile.

Moist backed away slowly with an audible gasp and made his way back to stand next to Billie.

"Man you can have her," he whispered, "she's crazy."

Billie just shook his head, Moist would never learn.

After a few weeks of scheming and planning together Billie asked Hermione to go out to dinner with him. He knew he was falling for her and he was falling fast.

He decided to take her to the fanciest restaurant in their little town "La Vache Affamée" to impress her and bought her a light pink carnation corsage. Hermione couldn't have been happier to see that little flower, never had a man given her a flower on a date before. Billie couldn't have known that her grandmother always said that the first man to give her a flower would be the man she would fall in love with. It broke her heart a little to know that it was true, she did love him.

Her heart never did like listening to her mind. So while every bit of logic in her was screaming at her not to give into him, her heart ran in the opposite direction.

As they sat at the table waiting for their food, Hermione asked Billie something that she had been dying to ask him since she first met him.

"Billie why do you want to be an evil villain? You are such a sweet caring person, why do you feel the need to destroy the New Year's Ball?"

He had been waiting for that question; honestly he was surprised it hadn't come sooner with Vyxen's curious nature.

"Because, Vyxen, things aren't run the way they should be. All around us corruption is seeping into to our lives. Nothing is fair anymore. And yes, I know 'life isn't fair' and all that but this – the way we live our lives – is just _wrong_. It needs to be changed and since no one else is stepping up to the plate…" here he shrugged as if to say _why not me?_

Later that night Hermione and Billie stood on her front porch exchanging awkward goodbyes, neither wanting Billie to leave.

"Vyxen, I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"So did I Billie, I can't tell you how amazing tonight was to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. Blushing furiously he stammered out a final goodbye and turned to walk down the steps.

Desperately not wanting him to leave Hermione called out, "Billie wait!"

He turned around so fast he almost tripped over his own feet, "Yes?"

"Do you want to maybe come in for some tea?" she asked, knowing she shouldn't. Knowing that she was compromising herself and the mission, but also knowing that she just didn't give a shit anymore.

"Absolutely," he breathed, so relieved that she asked him to stay, and hoping that she wanted him to stay the night.

As he walked back up the stairs she held out her hand for him which he gladly took and brought to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Please have a seat and I'll go whip up some tea," she directed once they were inside her apartment. She went back to her small kitchen and conjured a tea service. She spent the next few minutes in her kitchen trying to reason herself out of what she was about to do, but the heart wants what it wants.

She finally convinced herself that she was just doing it to make him trust her more. Or at least partially convinced herself, deep down she knew why she was really doing it.

Carefully she carried the tea tray out into her living room where Billie sat nervously adjusting his tie.

"One sugar or two?" she asked him.

"Err three, please, I like my tea really sweet," he laughed.

She giggled, "That figures."

"Why?"

"Oh just that you like sweet tea, because you are really sweet as well."

"Oh right," he chuckled. _This so awkward,_ he thought_, how do I fix this?_

"Billie, I just want to let you know that I am really glad you asked me out. I never would have worked up the courage to ask you out and this was probably one of the best nights of my life."

He moved in so close so that they were only inches apart and whispered, "Ya? Well it's about to get even better," before he leaned in all the way and captured her lips between his.

She was shocked at first but gradually relaxed into the kiss; it was soft and gentle yet held so much passion and such promise.

As they pulled away from each other he whispered breathlessly, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"So do it again," she beckoned and pulled him back to her, locking his lips in a much harder embrace. She opened her lips wider to let his tongue in to explore her welcoming heat.

Their kisses quickly deepened and before either of them knew it they were lying down on the sofa, their tea long forgotten, with Billie's hand massaging Hermione's breasts through her dress.

"Mm – Billie… let's take this up to my room. There's a bed," Hermione panted.

"Where?" he asked.

"Second door on the right…"

Scooping her into his arms, Billie stood up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom where he placed her on the bed. Taking a step back he realized they were wearing far too much clothing for this to work and pulled off his sweater.

She stared openly at his sculpted arms and chest, _who knew all that was under that ridiculous lab coat?_

"While I appreciate that you find my body that interesting, you, my dear, are wearing too much," he half-joked.

"Well then you'll just have to unzip my dress won't you?" she said huskily.

He lunged forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her close and causing her to let out the cutest squeak he'd ever heard. "Ya, I guess I will," he chuckled.

Reaching behind her he found the tab of her zipper and slowly inched it down her back trailing his thumb behind it. When he realized he never came in contact with a bra strap he groaned appreciatively. Slowly he pushed the dress off her shoulders to reveal her prefect, round breasts. As the dress fell, forgotten, to the floor he took one of her breasts in each hand and gently rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Her quiet moan urged him on and so he brought his mouth to her breast to lightly suck on her nipple.

"Ugh Billie, your pants _need_ to come off," she moaned. He whole-heartedly agreed as they were far too tight with his hardening length pressing against them. Hermione fell to her knees in front of him and began to unzip his trousers, running her thumb after it just as he had done earlier. Smiling at the groan he emitted from the contact to his cock she pulled his trousers off the rest of the way.

"Much better," she said as she stood up, "Now we are even."

"Hardly," he said gesturing to 'panties' that she wore. "A bit of floss with some fabric on it is hardly equal to a pair of boxers, in fact I'm not sure why you even bothered at all," he continued as he reached out and tugged sharply on the thong she wore causing it to tear off. He groaned again at the sight of her shaven mound and felt his cock twitch in expectation.

Roughly pushing her down on to the bed, he captured her lips between his and began to slide his hands down her body coming to rest at her hips. She wriggled against him begging him to touch her _there_, but he just trailed his fingers down her thigh to her knee which he began to stroke softly.

Gradually he brought his lips to meet his hands at her knee, leaving soft kisses down her body on his way down. Once he got to her knee he switched to light nips and kicks going up her thigh to the aching juncture of her legs.

"Billie, please," she quietly whimpered.

Finally he brought his lips to her throbbing core and swiped his tongue across her folds. He chuckled deeply at her moan of ecstasy sending delicious vibrations to her core.

"More, Billie, please…"

Still licking at her tiny pleasure nub, he brought his fingers to her entrance and began to tease her, slowly pushing just the tip of his index finger in and out of her hole.

"Gods Billie, I'm so close. Please more," she whimpered.

Finally he pressed two fingers into her quivering entrance while licking at her clit greedily, bringing her slowly to the edge. Her walls squeezed tightly around his fingers as she finally fell over the edge of her pleasure. She cried out with her release, gripping her sheets tightly in her hands, filled with such pleasure she was sure it was the end for her.

While she recovered from her orgasm, Billie removed his boxers crawled up to lay next to her. Gently stroking her flat stomach he whispered into her ear, "You look so beautiful when you come. Like a dream that's finally come true. I can't wait to see that again."

"Well you don't have to wait long," she replied as she pushed him on to his back and straddled his lap. "I need you inside me Billie, right now." He could have come from those words and the feeling of her core against his member. She was so incredibly sexy, he couldn't wait any longer.

Flipping them over, he quickly positioned his impossibly hard cock at her entrance and with a last questioning gaze he began to inch his way inside her.

"Gods, you're so tight," he cried when he was finally buried inside her clenching depths. He felt like every inch of his body was on fire, he was in heaven or at least as close to it as he would ever get.

Finally he began to thrust in and out of her building up their mutual pleasure. Sensing his release, Billie reached between them and pinched her clit, triggering her orgasm.

Feeling her walls clench even tighter around his cock was the end for him. He came screaming, "Vyxen" with his release.

Hearing that horrible name from his lips in his final moment of passion just about broke Hermione. When he landed on her after his orgasm subsided she pushed him off her roughly. Billie remained blissfully unaware that anything was wrong with his lover as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"It's Hermione," she whispered as they lay in bed, spent from their lovemaking.

"Sorry, what is?" he asked, confused.

'My real name. It's Hermione Granger. And I don't really have the power the transfigure things." She took a deep steadying breath. "I'm… a witch."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been lying to you Billie," she choked as tears began to spill from her eyes, "I'm not really a super villain. I'm one of the Wizarding world's best spies; they sent me here to earn your confidence and to bring you down. I'm so sorry Billie."

He was stunned, frozen in place. Part of him wanted to lash out at her, to hate her for lying to him. But the rest of him, the majority, couldn't bear to see her hurting like this. So he did the only think he could think to do, he gathered her in his arms and held her close.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything will be okay. Just tell me what you've told them so far, I'll change it we'll figure this out. You can pretend to try to apprehend me but I'll escape, or something," he soothed.

"See that's the thing Billie, I don't want to pretend anymore, and frankly I don't think you should be handed over to the cops either. True I don't exactly think it's necessary to blow up the "Ball" on New Year's Eve, but your reasoning is sound. The government is corrupt; nothing is done fairly anymore, Hell I was kidnapped in order to take this mission! Things _need _to change. So Billie, from now on I'm with you, because… well… because I love you."

His heart leapt into his throat at those three words, the words that he had been so longing to say to her but was too terrified to utter. "I love you too," he breathed, "more than you can ever know, _Hermione_."

Finally hearing her name come out of his mouth took her breath away. She never imagined that she would be so happy to hear anyone say her name. _Hermione,_ spoken so softly, so reverently like she was an angel from above. How could he love her? She had lied and tricked him into believing she was someone she was not. She had worked against him and tried to have him arrested for Merlin's sake. And still he loved her.

Suddenly her thoughts became too much for her and she let out a sob of the greatest joy she had ever felt. She leaned over and captured his lips between hers in a passionate embrace. She felt as though she couldn't live without him now, as though if he ever left her she wouldn't have any reason left to be.

The two spent the rest of the night tangled in each other's arms, blissfully ignoring reality.

The next morning the two lovers sat together over breakfast discussing their dilemma.

"I know you don't want anything to do with those 'Unspeakable' people anymore, but what if you acted like you are doing what they want but you are really working with me? Our New Year's heist could be even bigger than we thought! We would be able to injure both governments at the same time, the perfect crime really!"

"I don't know Billie. There are so many things that can go wrong. I mean they are going to be sending wizards to help me apprehend you. You've never gone up against wizards before, as a Muggle you are practically defenseless against a wizard. And yes I know you aren't an average Muggle, but even Bad Horse would be utterly defenseless against a group of wizard's. Especially Unspeakables. There is a reason the things we get up to aren't discussed Billie and it isn't because we turn flowerpots into teakettles."

'Ok but you said yourself that you are one of the best. If you helped me escape I'm sure we would be fine," Billie reasoned.

Hermione mulled over a few possibilities and ultimately came to one conclusion. "Ok, I have an idea but the circumstances would have to be just right… it's very risky."

"Kay, spill."

"Well, most likely if they think I'm still working for them, they will try to use as little magic as possible. It would be fairly disastrous to wizard kind if a whole bunch of people started flinging cruses around on international television right? So if we keep them thinking I'm on their side until the very last minute I'll be able to fling some curses at them that they won't be expecting, allowing you to escape."

"I like it. Except what will you do after that? I can't let them take you away from me. I'd rather rot in Alcatraz for the next fifty years."

"Well assuming that they don't put up anti-Apparition wards, which they shouldn't if they think I'm on their side, I can just Apparate somewhere else. Back here most likely, or to the lair," she reasoned.

"Alright," he agreed. "See I told you we would work everything out. Now we just have the next few days to get all the other plans in order, and we will be on our way to changing this world for the better."

Hermione stood up from her chair and walked to the other side of the table to plop herself down in Billie's lap. "You are going to make this world a better place Billie, I just know it. You have a good heart, misguided possibly, but good and that is one of the reasons I love you," she professed just before leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmm… really?" he asked when they broke away from the lip-lock. "And what would the other reasons be?"

"Hmm let's see… there's your brain, your lips, your devilish tongue, your amazing body, oh and that thing beneath my rear. What do you call that again?" she teased.

"You know I think they had that alter ego right when they decided to call you vixen. It quite accurately describes you. Do you know how hard it was for me to control myself those first few days of seeing you in that goddamn latex torture device?"

She gasped, "Don't you dare, Billie Horrible, I happen to like my catsuit. It is unbelievably comfortable, almost like I'm not wearing anything at all. Plus, every time you touched me when I was wearing it the feeling was amplified like you wouldn't believe," she finished with a sigh.

"Really? Well why don't you go put it on and we'll test it out some more?"

She giggled, "I like the way you think," and ran upstairs to change.

They spent the next few days finalizing the preparations for the "Explode Ray" (Take _that_ Johnny Snow!) and shagging like rabbits.

New Year's Eve rolled around and with it came a letter from Bad Horse letting them know that the entire league would be watching that night so they had better not screw this up!

As they packed the Explode Ray into Billie's van Hermione began to get quite anxious. There were so many things that could go wrong, what if the other Unspeakables who were supposed to show up used curses on Billie right away? What if they suspected her duplicity and incapacitated her before she could help him escape?

Billie, sensing her fear, wrapped her in his arms and told her, "Everything is gonna be alright, Hermione. It has to be. Be strong and believe in us, in our cause, and everything will go according to plan. I promise."

"You better be right Billie Horrible because I couldn't bear to lose you now."

Billie simply kissed her sweetly as if to say, "I know," and then let her go to get in the van. "Hop in sweetheart, we have a ball to explode!"

She laughed and got into the van, all feelings of doubt replaced with excited anticipation.

Hermione and Billie set the "Explode Ray" up on top of a building across the street from the "Ball". Hermione knew the Unspeakables would be able to find them easily with specialized tracking spells but at least the Muggles wouldn't have such an easy time of it.

"Now remember we pull the trigger exactly at midnight, otherwise the whole effect is blown."

"I know Hermione. We've been over the plan a thousand times already. Not to mention it was my idea in the first place," he teased.

"I know. I'm sorry love," she said as the countdown started.

_Ten_

"I love you Hermione, everything will work out and we will be fine," Billie whispered in her ear, before hugging her close.

_Nine_

"I love you to Billie. I never imagined I could love anyone as much as I love you," she replied before kissing him quickly.

_Eight_

"Pop," "Pop," "Pop," "Pop"

Hermione quickly launched herself from his embrace to stand across from him, wand drawn.

_Seven_

"We have you Doctor, you might as well give up now," Hermione cried as she inched closer to him and the "Explode Ray".

"Vyxen?" Billie asked as though he was just realizing she was working against him.

_Six_

"That's right Doctor, I'm working with them. Get ready to spend the next oh… fifty years in prison."

The other Unspeakables were inching closer, surrounding them.

_Five_

With an imperceptible nod to Billie, Hermione ran to stand next to him. As soon as she felt his arm wrap around her waist she threw a _Confundus _at each of the Unspeakables.

_Four_

As the four spies bumbled around trying to reorient themselves, Hermione did a quick spell to find out if Anti-Apparition wards had been set. They hadn't and she sighed in relief.

_Three_

The Unspeakables came to much faster than Hermione had anticipated and began closing in on the couple quickly.

Thinking quickly Hermione came up with a new plan, "Do you trust me Billie?"

_Two _

"Absolutely," he shouted.

"Good," she replied.

_One_

Hermione flicked her wand at the Ray causing it to fire at the "Ball" which exploded in a brilliant display of light and fire. Before the other spies could recover from the explosion, she grabbed Billie and pulled their lips together, Apparating them back to Billie's apartment.

Billie barely felt the pull of Apparition, he was too wrapped up in the feel of the amazing woman in his arms. Deepening the kiss he led her to his room where the two spent the rest of the night celebrating their victory wrapped up in each other, basking in their love for each other.


End file.
